sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Edgar the Bug
Edgar The Bug '''(or just '''Edgar) is the main antagonist of the 1997 film Men in Black. Personality Prior to being killed by the Bug, Edgar was an extremely grouchy and unfriendly farmer. He was also very rude to his wife Beatrice. After he is killed and the Bug is using his skin as a disguise, he becomes very arrogant, cunning, and vicious as he searches for the Galaxy, a source of great power. Role in the film He is first alluded to by a Cephalapoid criminal that then-NYPD officer James Edwards had pursued, where he mentions that he would kill him for the failure, and ominously warns that once he arrived, Earth is going to be destroyed before committing suicide. The Bug crashes on Earth by flying saucer, on the truck of Edgar, an abusive farmer. When Edgar goes out to investigate with his shotgun, the unseen insect demands Edgar to put down his gun, but Edgar refuses, threatening the bug instead. However the bug grants his "proposal," reveals himself, and kills him, eating his body, and uses his skin as a disguise. He goes back inside the house where Edgar's verbally abused wife Beatrice is waiting for him. She asks him what happened, but the awkward alien instead asks for sugar water. She notes his "skin is hanging off his bones." Looking in a mirror, he agrees and pulls his face back past his skull, causing her to faint. The next morning, a bug extermination truck, ordered by Edgar when he was alive before then, arrives to the farm to exterminate some cockroaches in Edgar's barn. However, the bug arrives and is angered by his intentions. He kills the exterminator and steals his truck to aid in his hunt. His arrival also spooks several of the alien residents into trying to evacuate the planet, some even risking violation of going into places their alien licenses forbade them from accessing just to get away. Meanwhile, he finds Gentle Rosenberg leaving his jewlery shop to meet with a fellow Arquillian at a local diner, where the Arquillian warns him of the bug. However, the bug already traps them before they can escape, and kills them by stabbing them in the neck with his sharp tail. He then steals some diamonds for the other Arquilian's children, mistaking it for the Galaxy. Throughout, he is chased by Kay and Jay of the MiB (who learned of his arrival after talking with an evacuating alien family who was illegally accessing the Manhattan area), who are always one step behind. Edgar finally gets the Galaxy, and attempts to leave a hidden ship, also abducting Laurel (at the time a mortician) in order to deter pursuit, although he becomes more eager to kidnap her when she, in an attempt to convince him to let her go, implies that Earth will declare war in response due to her being its ruler, since it meant ensuring that he can feed his family's mouths. But, the ship is shot down by Jay and Kay. After the ship crashes, Edgar emerges and, complying with J's demand to put his hands on his head, pulls his skin off, revealing his true self. He eats the agents' guns and Kay purposely gets eaten as well. Jay is able to distract the Bug by throwing things at him, jumping on him, and stepping on cockroaches, and Kay is able to get his gun and blows the Bug in half from the inside. They finally have the Galaxy, but half the Bug starts coming back behind them with the clear intent of trying to kill them in revenge, when Laurel shoots the bug with J's gun just as he is about to attack the agents, finally killing him. Quotes * "You ever pull the wings off a fly?! You care to see the fly get even?!" * "Oh! You idiots! You don't get it. I've won! It's over. You milk suckers! You don't matter. In fact, in a few seconds, you won't even be matter." Trivia * Over time, as the Bug uses Edgar's skin as a disguise, the dead man's skin decomposes, becoming more ugly and looking worse every time he's seen. * Before Vincent D'Onofrio was cast as Edgar the Bug, Bruce Campbell and John Turturro originally auditioned for the role of the Bug, but turned down the role. Gallery The Bug's True Form.jpg|The Bug's true form after shedding Edgar's skin Bug devours K.jpg|The Bug devours Agent K after he insults it J vs. the Bug.png|J uses a burning branch to keep the Bug from escaping Bug reacts to J squashing a cockroach.png|The Bug hears the "crunch" sound of a cockroach being crushed Enraged Bug.jpg|The Bug is angry with the way J is teasing it Blown Apart.png|K finds his gun in the Bug's belly and blows it apart internally The Bug planning a surprise attack.jpg|The Bug sneaking up on J and K, eager for revenge Foiled.png|The Bug attempts to devour the agents, but is foiled and killed by Laurel Weaver Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Men in Black Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Aliens Category:Men in Black Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Criminals Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Men in Black Villains Category:Adults Category:Man-Eaters Category:Humanoids Category:Sadists Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Comedy Villains Category:Characters